fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
The In-Between
The In-Between '''(also known as the Light Dimension) is an alternate dimension in ''Fortnite: Battle Royale '''''that was seen during 3 live events: the Butterfly Event, the Unvaulting Event, and briefly in The Final Showdown. Events Butterfly Event After The Cube explodes, the a blinding white light covered the player's screens. They were then transported to the In-Between. For a short period of time, they were allowed to float around and check out the new dimension. Proceeding this, a giant rift started to form. It took the shape of a giant butterfly, and started to shrink while moving over to the player. The player stuck out their finger, and the butterfly landed on it. Then another flash of light appeared, and the players were sent back to the island via a rift. The Unvaulting When the event started, the hatch at Loot Lake opened up, revealing a direct gateway to the In-Between. Players that entered would automatically be sent floating down into the dimension. During the Unvaulting, there were six pillars that held vaulted items. There was an anti-gravity effect enabled, so players could jump more slowly and higher. Players could pickaxe any of the pillars, with the intent that they would pickaxe their wanted vaulted item back. After roughly two minutes, the Drum Gun's pillar was destroyed and it was promptly unvaulted, while the other pillars sunk into the ground. Players were then sent back to the island to watch the following volcano eruption. The Final Showdown During a segment of the fight, the Mecha falls over onto Loot Lake's damaged vault opening, badly battered by the The Devourer. It proceeds to easily smash into the vault, grabbing an orb filled with energy from The In-Between. It channels part of the orb's energy to its own arm, damaging the orb. It then knocks The Devourer back with ease, due to his newfound strength. It then pulls the out statue at Neo Tilted, which is revealed to be a sword, and channels the orb's energy to the sword. The Mecha then pierces through the monster with ease, causing it to collapse into dust and leaving a skeleton behind, which gets quickly overgrown. The In-Between's opening can still be seen in-game, but the dimension itself cannot be entered due to a wind exhaust that pushes any players up. Appearance The In-Between is a dimension made completely out of light. Though there are differences between the In-Between throughout the two events, it seems to contain some similarities; a light-gray sky, multiple stars illuminating the outskirts, and several white orbs. Butterfly Event During the Butterfly Event, many white objects, appearing similarly to tubes, circulated the middle of the area, which had a beacon of light shine through it. There was no apparent floor, so players would float around the dimension. When the butterfly touched the players' fingers, the dimension went dark and briefly started closing in before players were transported back to the island. The Unvaulting During the Unvaulting, the In-Between took on a much different appearance. This time, there was a solid plain players could walk on, and the sky appeared to be more hexagonal. There were six pillars which held vaulted items, structured as corridor. There was an unoccupied desk at the end of it, which had a radio playing Fortnite's original lobby music. Behind the desk was a large orb which seemed to contain a form of energy inside and a dark form of matter exiting through the top of it. All player-based sounds were muffled, including footsteps, glider sounds, and pickaxing sounds. The Final Showdown Despite being used as a power source, the In-Between looks identical to the way it did during the Unvaulting. It cannot be entered.Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Unnamed Locations (Battle Royale)